


Не выплаченные долги

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех есть не оплаченные долги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не выплаченные долги

Себастьян знает, что такое - играть по-крупному. То, что сейчас делает Джим с Шерлоком – не что иное, как самая большая игра из всех, что вел Мориарти. Сейчас Себастьян - просто снайпер, и его цель - Джон Ватсон. Моран никогда не считал себя гением планов и тактик, как Мориарти. Он всегда знал, что он боец - пусть отличный, лучший в своем деле - но просто боец.   
А ведь Джон Ватсон - тоже боец. Солдат, отлично знающий, насколько большой вес имеют приказы. Не машина убийств, как Себастьян, но Джон тоже не раз отнимал жизнь.   
Поэтому в этот раз, глядя в прицел на кусающего губы Доктора Ватсона, Себастьян не стреляет, даже не прицеливается толком. Просто отводит прицел в сторону и позволяет Джону уйти. Позволяет попытаться что-то исправить, остановить Холмса.   
Потому что Моран до сих пор помнит прикосновение умелых пальцев к своей спине, и до крови закушенную губу молодого врача из Афганистана, по кускам сшивавшего ему спину.   
Себастьян считает, что в этом мире еще остались долги, которые нужно отдавать. И один из них он отдает прямо сейчас, отрываясь от прицела и разбирая винтовку. Столько лет, проведенные вместе с Джимом отлично научили его тому, что иногда значимость приказов сильно переоценивают.   
Если Джон поторопиться, он еще сможет спасти Шерлока. И, может быть, сегодня Джон будет не единственным, кто не потеряет охуенно незаменимую часть своей жизни. Главное - успеть.


End file.
